


Forever I'm Yours, Forever I do

by clizzyx (Tori_Scribbles)



Series: I Get To Love You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background: Dot Rollins/Catarina Loss, Background: Jace Wayland/Maia Roberts/Simon Lewis, Background: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Families of Choice, Immortality Rune, M/M, Sort Of, The Gays Get A Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/clizzyx
Summary: Clary drummed her fingers over her sketchbook, staring down at the new rune with soft eyes.She hadn’t named it, not yet; but there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind over what it was for.Just a soft voice in the back of her mind whispering,“For Alexander.”.The morning of Magnus and Alec's wedding, Clary get's a life-changing message from the Angel.





	Forever I'm Yours, Forever I do

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of attached to A Promise I'm Making To You, but can totally be read as a standalone fic.  
> The title and series name comes from I Get To Love You by Ruelle, which is the ultimate Malec marriage song, and you should totally listen to it already!!
> 
> Also, I wrote this with a concussion... fair warning!

Clary drummed her fingers over her sketchbook, staring down at the new rune with soft eyes.

She hadn’t named it, not yet; but there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind over what it was for.

Just a soft voice in the back of her mind whispering, _“For Alexander.”_

A small part of her felt like she should tell someone, talk this through with someone, and the other part. The part that saw the happiness in her soon-to-be brother-in-law’s eyes, who heard Isabelle’s stories about him from before, who had seen just a small part of his struggle first hand; that part of her mind didn’t have a single doubt about it.

She bit her lip to hide her nervous smile, sending a silent thanks to the Angel she carefully tore the page out of her sketch book, folding it carefully. She slid it into her clutch just as Isabelle opened the door.

“You ready?” she asked, looking flawless in her off the shoulder golden dress and lightly curled hair, all ready to be Alec’s _suggenes,_ after all, Jace got a turn last time.

“Yeah.” Clary nodded, smoothing down her own emerald dress, she gave herself a last once over in the mirror before stepping across the room, lacing her fingers with her girlfriends, she let her tug her from the room.

**.**

As Magnus and Alec said their vows and exchanged rings; when they sealed their union with a gentle kiss, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

Clary glanced across the Institute’s chapel, because of course, they had to have it here. Partially as a fuck you to the Clave and their messed up laws and morals, and partly because of the memories of how they came to be; at Alec’s _other_ wedding. Several seats down Maryse sat; her fingers entwined with Luke’s, both grinning brightly with tears shining in their eyes.

After hugs and congratulations were made, they dispersed into another part of the Institute where everyone spread out, drifting towards the tower of champagne glasses and a table spread with pictures and memories.

Clary stood back; watching Magnus and Alec with a soft smile, twisting her engagement ring absently on her finger. She waited for the crowds around them to die down, for Isabelle to start a conversation with Jace, Simon and Maia over by the bar before she stepped forwards. Hesitating slightly so Dot and Catarina could practically drag Madzie away from the couple and they both turned their attention to her.

“Biscuit!” Magnus greeted her, his arms wide, pulling her into a tight hug. His eyes glinting with a happiness that Clary had never seen in him before.

“Congratulations!” she said with a slight laugh. She pulled away, only to be scooped up by Alec, who gave a giddy laugh as he practically lifted her off of her feet.

When she pulled away, her grin slipped into a slightly more serious expression.

“I uh—I have something for you,” she said, glancing between them both, but her eyes settled on Alec.

“Biscuit, we said no wedding gifts,” Magnus said, Alec nodding in agreement. They had been very firm on the matter.

“I know," she said. “But this isn’t even really from me. I kind of just the messenger.”

Both men frowned in confusion and Clary smiled, opening her purse she slid out the piece of paper. She turned it in her hands, considering what to say but in the end decided to just say nothing; instead she just passed it over.

“Wha—”

Clary just shook her head, waving the page slightly until Alec took it. He unfolded it carefully, letting out a soft gasp as his eyes settled on the rune.

He looked back up at Clary with wide, hazel eyes filled with surprise and hope.

“Is this—” The words died on his lips.

Clary gave a soft, watery, smile and nodded.

“Alec?” Mangus asked softly.

Alec passed the page over to him. Magnus’ confusion, morphed into a wide eyed look of understanding.

“Biscuit…” he gasped.

“I was getting ready to come this morning and—and it just came to me,” she said with a slight shrug.

Alec opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead just shook his head. Pulling her into his arms once again.

“Thank you,” he breathed, clutching her tighter. _“Thank you.”_

Clary just nodded against his chest. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered, turning her head to face Magnus as he slid his arms around the both of them. “For both of you.”

Magnus just nodded, resting his hand on the back of her head as he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

When they finally pulled away, not for the first time that day, Alec brushed his tears away.

“I think it’ll only work for you. So you don’t have to use it anytime soon,” she said. “Not ever if you don’t want to. But I wanted to give you the option. You _deserve_ the choice, and it seems the Angel thinks so too.”

Another tear slid down Alec’s cheek, and rather than brushing it away he reached out, squeezing Clary’s hand.

“Thank you,” he said again.

Clary smiled, pulling her left hand away she waved her finger, letting the ring glint in the light. “We are gonna be family.”

Alec shook his head, stepping forwards he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “You’re already family,” he whispered.

Clary blinked rapidly as he stepped away and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

Her mind couldn’t help but drift back to all those years ago and his, _“No! You’re in love with Jace!”_

_Oh, how wrong they had both been!_

“I’m really happy for you both,” she said again.

Alec dried his eyes with a gentle smile as he tucked the page into his inside pocket as Magnus gave her a light wink.

They shared another grin, before she stepped away, letting Lydia take her place greeting the happy couple as she made her way over to the bar; sliding her arm around Isabelle’s waist, kissing her softly in greeting.

“What did you give him?” Isabelle asked.

Clary gave a slight shrug, before replying softly, yet simply, “The future.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Clary's Dress.](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/07/5b/f1/075bf18d07852401147f14ebc2e7ef02.jpg) [Isabelle's Dress.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/f8/91/c5f891141317d6f75584c1bde1cf455e--long-gold-prom-dresses-formal-dresses-long.jpg) [Clary's Engagment Ring.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/2d/16/812d16326ea5cd1d460d0d66f0607b1e--australian-opal-rings-opals.jpg)  
>  Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ♥  
> Find me on [tumblr?](http://lesbianalinex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
